


Better Than Good

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Hate Sex on the Line [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Gingerpilot, Hate Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, pux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Poe continues his calls to Hux.Some things are too good to quit.





	Better Than Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catch it if you Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071468) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> I decided to add a little sequel to my previous GingerPilot (Hoe) fic. I am toying with the idea of turing this into a ficlet trilogy but involving Kylo Ren and some eavesdropping in the final part. Not sure yet, would love to hear your feedback! I don't think you need to read the previous one to read this one but hey it doesn't hurt!

Poe checks for the umpteeth time that the door is secure and locked. Finn isn’t due back for a few hours but he doesn’t want to take any risks, not with a mission this delicate.

He settles on the bed, pulls a bottle of lube from his side-table drawer and stares at the phone. It took some pleading to get a private line. Leia finally relented, giving him his very own secure code. Her sharp gaze and raised brow suggested she knew more than she was letting on. Poe hopes she just assumes he wants to play more pranks on the unsuspecting officers of the First Order—she would be mostly right.

Poe takes a steady breath and dials out.

“Hello, this is General Hux.”

Poe swallows heavily. Stars, after weeks of this back and forth and many, many phone calls, something about Hux’s voice still affects him even now.

“Hello, General. How can I help you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, I’m answering your call.” Poe bites his lip to keep from laughing. “What can I do for you, General Hux?”

“You’re mistaken,” Hux replies tightly. Anyone else might think he’s becoming angry. After these past few weeks Poe has been able to discern the nuances of Hux’s voice. He can tell the difference between frustration and flustered, anger and anticipation. “You called me.”

“No, I’m sorry to say you’re wrong,” Poe responds cheerfully. “But I’m happy to assist you now that you have me on the line.”

Hux huffs in annoyance but there is the slightest catch on his exhale. Poe feels it too, from the tingling on his skin to the thickening of his cock. Interest, arousal, desire. “Assist me?” Hux asks, his voice dropping to a filthy whisper. “What could scum like you help me with?”

Poe grins, happy the game is off to such a good start. “I think you’ll find I’m pretty useful. I follow orders well.”

Hux snorts as if he doubts that’s true. Poe tries not to bristle at Hux’s response or how the man is starting know him so well. “Actually,” Hux says mildly, clearly trying to pretend at disinterest. “I suppose there is something you can do for me.”

“Yes, General?” Poe asks breathlessly.

“Touch yourself,” Hux commands.

Poe is only too happy to comply and his cock jumps eagerly into his hand as he releases it from his tightening pants. He wraps his hand around his stiff flesh and gives it a tug, pressing his lips firmly together to hold back the grateful groan that threatens to escape from his mouth. His erection is hot and heavy. He’s been half-hard since he decided to call Hux an hour ago. “Are you touching yourself too?” Poe asks, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“Of course not,” Hux retorts icily. “I’m not an animal like you.” Poe laughs under his breath. He can hear the sharp sound of Hux’s zipper being undone over the line, can hear the small sound of appreciation as Hux’s erection falls into his hand. “I have something called self-control,” Hux continues. His haughty tone doesn’t hide the quickening of his breath. “I’m not as desperate as you, so licentious and wanton.”

“I _am_ desperate,” Poe admits, partially because it’s true. Mostly because showing any sign of so-called ‘weakness’ drives Hux crazy. “I need your instructions, General.”

“Rebel scum,” Hux says on a gasp. His voice is becoming tight and uncontrolled. Poe imagines he can see Hux’s hand becoming a blur over his cock as he strokes himself on the other line. “Open yourself up for me. Put your filthy fingers into your unworthy hole.”

Poe whines in response. His fingers tremble as he grabs the lube and generously coats them. This is what he’s been waiting all day for and—in the moment—feels like he’s been waiting all his life for. He takes his shaky fingers and circles his hole, slowly pressing in. He groans loudly when it pushes past the tight ring of muscle and deeper inside, losing himself to the sweet sensation.

“Tell me,” Hux orders. He sounds lost himself, fallen headfirst into this mad pleasure. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Good,” Poe stutters. His vocabulary fails him as his fingertip brushes over his prostate. Shocks of pleasure flood through his veins. “ _Real_ good.”

“Are you imagining it’s me in there?” Hux is moaning himself, now. If Poe listens closely he can hear the sound of Hux’s hand flying feverishly over his cock. “Are you stuffing your fingers inside, wishing it was my cock tearing you apart? Fucking you so hard you forget your own name, how to speak, how to breathe?”

Poe nods. He knows Hux can’t see him but he finds himself unable to speak. He can only gasp and whine into the phone. His adds another finger inside, squeezes his eyes shut and pictures Hux rushing into the room, bending him over, thrusting himself inside. He imagines the pleasurable burn, those pale hands gripping his hips, one hand reaching around to—  
“Please,” Poe finally utters. He’s so close, so ready.

“Go ahead.” Hux exhales sharply. “Come.”

Poe’s vision whitens as he gives one, firm pull on his cock before coming instantly in his hand. He can vaguely hear Hux finishing, himself, on the other line but otherwise his senses are all muted except for the throbbing pleasure which resonates through his body. He keeps his fingers shoved inside as he rides out his orgasm, his walls clenching around him in time with his shaky breaths.

“Hux,” he mumbles. His brain has turned to jelly, his mind a fog. Still, he fights through the haze and struggles for something to say. He slowly slips his fingers free and dazedly wipes them on his blanket. It was due for a wash soon anyway.

“Hm?” Hux replies. His voice is soft, as it always is afterwards, as if this mere act can shed pounds of steely armor from him.

Poe opens his mouth but is startled when he hears a rattling at his door. He throws his blanket over his lap, incriminating stains side down. “I—I have to go.” Poe hears some response on the other line but it’s incomprehensible as he swiftly drops the phone and ends the call.

His heart nearly jumps out of his throat when the door slides open with a loud bang. Finn peers in, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Hey. I think the door was jammed or something.”

“Finn!” Poe exclaims, his voice an octave too high. He quickly, but discreetly, tosses the edge of his blanket over the bottle of lube by his side.

“I’m sorry.” Finn stands uncertainty at the door. He nervously chews his lip as he takes in Poe’s flushed face and heavy breathing. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, not at all,” Poe insists. He wills his pounding pulse to steady. “I just finished making some more prank calls to General Hux.”

“Oh!” Finn’s face lights up. He moves into the room and takes a seat across from Poe. “How did it go? Did you get him good?”

Poe’s body unconsciously clenches. He feels the tender, slick soreness and a ripple of pleasure shoots through him. He recalls Hux’s instructions; his commanding voice, the moans which slipped past his lips and sunk into Poe’s very being, filling him with arousal, want, pure need. “Yeah,” Poe replies, a faint smile crossing his face. “I got him _real_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
